Ciel x Reader: First Friend
by Catburrito
Summary: You are rebelling against your mother, the queen of England, because she keeps you isolated in the castle. She won't even allow you to make friends, apart from the staff. Your mother starts getting fed up with your childish rebelliousness and decides to ship you off to the Phantomhive manor in order for her watch dog, Ciel Phantomhive, to teach you how to act like a proper lady.
1. The last night

" Speech

' Thinking

You were sitting in your dark room with your legs against your chest playing with your feet when you feel the hallway light hit your face so you look up.

"Mistress_ you should get ready for bed I have laid out you night gown."

Alera bowed and opened to door for you as you walked out the door you turn around to hear someone calling your name.

"_! get here now!"

You see your mother yelling at you so give her an unamused look.

"Wipe the look off your face and pack your things you have gotten to far I am sending you to my trusty Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive!"

You tighten your grip into a fist 'why is she being to mean to me I am only 13! I never did anything wrong. Well… I take that back but why is she sending me to an obedient little ass kisser?' nod and turn at the heels and run towards your room fighting back tears forming in you (E/C) eye.

You start to pack your things up opening draws and pulling out clothes. You stare at your dresser now empty and your suite case that was now full you grab your nightgown and go to the bathroom and get dressed.

'This will be my last night here… then I'm going to be sent away and forgotten like my sister.' as you undress your self and pull up your night gown you look at you reflection in the mirror you began to tear up and left the bathroom. You strolled down the empty dark hall to younvr bedroom and pushed open the door and flopped on the bed.

"Why does she have to be so harsh?"

You sigh and crawl properly into your bed tucking your legs up to your chest and slowly falling asleep to the feeling of your warm tears slowly going down your face and hitting your pillow underneath you.


	2. Welcome to the Phantomhive house

Next day

You walked out the front of the castle and headed for the carriage waiting at front

"good bye_ and can you give this to Ciel but only give it to him after a week at the manor okay?"

Your mother handed out an envelope with melted candle wax sealed the envelope you nod and head into the carriage, You stare out of the window watching everyone doing their normal things, seeing kids run up and down the street having fun.

'Why wouldn't she let me have fun?'

Time skip

The carriage arrives at the front of the Earl Phantomhive manner as you hop out of the carriage a tall slender looking guy dressed in black greeted you.

"Hello_ welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I'm Sebastian the butler i will be showing you to your room you will be staying."

He greeted you with such kindness and politeness you begin to have your suspicions on the manor

'This was once burned to ash and rubble how did they get it so exact?'

You enter the manor looking at everything. Sebastian started to show you around when you both headed to the kitchen three people where standing there One with reddish hair and big glasses, One with an apron and a cigarette in his mouth and one with a straw head around his neck. They turn around to see you they all stare at you but you couldn't help but to go red of all the attention you were getting

"You must be _ I bet you are!"

The girl with the glasses greeted you loudly

"I'm Finnian and this is Barold and Mai-rin we are the staff of this manor"

You get the first impersonation of the manor to be a lively place you smiled and came out behind Sebastian.

"Bard and finnie please clean up the manor your clean is preposterous please do it now"

Sebastian gave away a smile that looked so real but you and the staff knew he secretly want to murder them all.

*Time skip*

"And here is your room"

Sebastian walked in and put your bags on the bed

"Dinner will be served in 1 hour and the master wishes to see you soon as you unpack your things"

Sebastian bowed and left.

'Some mansion Sir Phantomhive has I wonder who is going to teach me how to be a 'lady' certainty can't be Mai-rin she was too loud'

You unpack your things and head for the study and knock on the door only to get a

"Come in"

It sounded like a child or someone your age you pushed open the door slowly

"Ah yes, well isn't it Mistress_ i am Ciel Phantomhive owner of this manor"

Your eyes widened

'This kid owns the giant mansion!'

"H...Hi Sebastian said you wanted to se me?"

Ciel rises from his desk and sits down at a chest table

"Do you play?"

"Yes, since I have no friends I would challenge my maid all the time"

Ciel looked at you surprised then singled you to sit.

Time skip

"Wh…WHAT!"

Ciel look at the chessboard believing his eyes are lying to him

"You cheated!"

"Don't need to whine about it"

You let out a little giggle

"You know there's a trick to chess?"

Ciel eyes widened

"How do you know that trick!"

"Like I said I have a lot of spare time in the castle"

Ciel looked down at the board he seems satisfied with you so he stands up

"_ Sebastian is going to teach you how to be a lady since your mother the Queen sent you here for that very reason but if you wish you could earn some money for working with me as my maid"

You scoff at his answer 'Me? Doing work ha this kid is too full of his pride'

"Oh and _ do keep in mind if you don't earn any money and you do tag along with the trips into the town how ever would you buy what you want"

a wide smirk appeared on Ciels face like he was planning something.

"What is in it for you?"

"I get more staff here and I have someone my age that is actually good a chess to keep me entertained."

You sit there for a moment and nod

"Ok ill do it but do NOT force me to do any chores i will get my hands dirty."

You made sure you emphasize on the 'not' to make it clear that you don't want to be here and have a person tutor on how to fit in. Ciel's reaction was his smirk to reach ear-to-ear 'what ever is he planning for me?' Sebastian entered the room

"Young lord and Mistress _ dinner is ready tonight dinner is Roasted lobster with a side of salad covered in Ranch dressing."

Sebastian took a bow as you and Ciel exit the study room and headed down to dining room table. Ciel signaled you to sit down on the seat just opposite him it was a dark wooden chair with read leather cushion Lind with white and gold.

"So _ why did the Queen send you here?"

"Well, mother thought i was being a rebel which i was i might add it was only because she wouldn't allow me to have fun 24/7 it was study study study study and when the gates where opened for visitors i was always grounded so i could socialize with anyone so i got fed up on how she was treating me and decided to be very distance from her, in her books that counts as being 'rebellious'."

You sigh just at the thought of all the stress and loneliness you felt all those years.

"Sounds uneasy"

Mei-rin and Sebastian opened the door bringing out a silver tray with Ciel and yours Dinner which Sebastian put in front of you presenting it very dramatically like it was some sort of trophy winning food.

"I present to you…. Lobster with Garden salad topped of with Ranch dressing."

You dug in straight away and you had to at mitt it was quite nice

"How is it?"

Ciel looked up at you waiting for your answer

"Its nice not what I'm use to but oh well."

You shrug and put your knife and fork on the plate when your done and head up to your room and get ready for bed.


	3. First night

Time skip

You flop under your bed sheets reassessing the day you just had

'Wow… today was crazy i met some weird staff of the manor how can they be so bubbly after the history down here from when it burned just to ashes and rubble.'

You were half asleep as your feel the door been opened and closed when the light hit your eyes you flinch and roll over the other way

"Psstt _"

You hear a familiar voice but It wasn't so clear to you, so you just reply with mumbling showing that you heard them

"Mghm?"

"I can't sleep can I sleep next to you?"

You thought it was Mai-rin so you just replied and you felt the weight of the bed slightly sink down as you feel someone come under the covers with you so you roll over so ask if she was okay but it wasn't Mai-rin at all. Your eyes dart open and sit up quickly

"What are you doing Ciel?"

You whisper loudly

"You said that I could sleep next to you"

"Yeah, because I thought you was Mai-rin!"

"Shh someone will hear us don't need to shout!"

"I'm whispering!"

You sigh in annoyance

"Well now we are both quietly screaming!"

You both giggle and loosen up the tenseness you were feeling 'well now you're not lonely' you think to your self you let Ciel sleep there as you fall asleep again.

Morning

You feel the sunlight hit your face as you groan you feel hotter then usual so you open your eyes to see you were buried in Ciel's chest and he had his arms around your waists. 'Oh shit! what do i do?' you panic and he starts to wake up so you pretend to be asleep. You hear him groan as he realizes what position you are in you slowly open your eyes pretending you just woke up you look up to see Ciel bright red.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Ciel quickly moves away from you putting his head down in shame you couldn't help but to giggle to see such a big name in the business and the Queens guard dog put his head down to a 13 year old.

"It's ok, it's not like you meant for it to happen."

You try to cheer him up but you just ended up blush hard when you see Sebastian was at the door smirking and trying not to laugh.

"I'll leave you two be"

Sebastian leaves into the hallway hearing his little chuckles fading out, You and Ciel look at each other in embarrassment.

" Sorry…"

You sigh

"its fine don't need to be sorry."

"Yes I do, I should of left when you freaked out when i wasn't Mai-rin so therefore it's my fault."

"I think you leaving out one thing that i didn't push you out i just lied back down and just let you be.. in the end we both didn't intentionally mean to wake up like that" you try to smile to show that its ok and for him not to worry but he just returned a fake smile.

Breakfast

Dining table

It was a peaceful morning once you exited your room and headed down for breakfast but the sound of plates crashing and a girl screaming sorry disturbed the peace.

"I'm sorry Sebastian yes i am!"

It was obviously Mai-rin she must have yet again drop another dozen plates

"Its ok just please watch where your going"

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he left the big glassed maid clean up her mess.

"How is the breakfast Young master and Mistress _?"

You smile

"Its great, thank you Sebastian and please just call me _"

You try not sounding irritated how the fact everyone calls you 'mistress _' Sebastian replied with

'"As you wish _" he bowed and Ciel left the table leaving you there still eating your food. When you where just about to walk out the dinging room door it opens and Sebastian is standing there

"Young master wishes to see you."

And he leaves, you quickly hurry to your room and get dressed then run down the hall way to the Study and you knock.

"Come in _"

You open the door and sit down at the closest chair to Ciel.

"Here is your maid outfit"

Ciel hands you a maid It's a poufy Black dress that ends just in the middle of your knee cap, It has a teal apron with frills boarding it, With white and black stripped long socks to top it off with a white bow.

"Don't you think that's a bit too…."

You eye the outfit up and down but Ciel just shoves it in you face and signals you to leave and get changed. You stare into the bathroom mirror straight into your (e/c) eyes.

"Why did she abandon me?"

You begin to tear up but you refuse to accept that you want to cry and just take a deep breath in and fight back the tears so you leave the bathroom in you maid outfit and walk back into the study room. Ciel is sitting at his desk doing some paper work but when he looks up his eyes widened and a small blush appears of his face.

"You look nice…"

"Really? I think its too small"

You begin to pull the dress down so it looks longer.

"Sebastian got your measurements from your mother so it should fit you."

You hear a high pitch voice and foot steps running towards the study,

"CCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!"

A blond hair girl looked the same age as you ran into the study hug tackling Ciel off his chair.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit earlier I brought a friend"

You hear the door open behind you all turn to see a blond, blue eyed 13-year-old stand they're smirking.

"Well hello Ciel"

He stuck out his tongue trying to get a reaction out of Ciel

"Alois?!"

Lizzy looks at Ciel confused

"Why are you mad I know you and Alois aren't best of buddies but cant I have a friend that's a boy you have her?"

Lizzy points over towards you and you get a light dust of pink over your cheeks knowing Ciel counts you as a friend.

"But why Alois?"

Lizzy and Alois make eye contact with each other exchanging ideas in their heads and finally they let out a deep sigh.

"Ciel… I'm taking of the engagement…. I don't love you anymore I love Alois…"

Lizzy starts to tear up waiting for Ciel to yell or cry at his loss but he just calmly replies.

"Ok… I was going to bring it off anyway… you are too clingy."

Lizzy stand there her eye winded obviously offended she storms out with Alois and you see out the window that they head but to the carriage with Elizabeth crying rivers.

"That was harsh…"

You started to feel guilty for Lizzy.

"How? She was cheating on my with Alois for the past year I'm just going with her decision."

You nod understandingly and you looked at Ciel he was obviously still down about Lizzy.  
>"What do you want me to do… young master."<p>

You try to cheer him up because Sebastian said that he always like to be called young master.

"Can you get me some Earl Grey tea?"

You nod and leave to room into the kitchen and put the kettle on and wait for it.

"_? Did young master send you to get some tea?"

You nod and you start to squiggle around trying to get confortable in this maids outfit you were given.

"My-my looks like that dress had shrunken when it was drying would you like to change into something more fitting?"

"Well ye-"

The Kettle steaming up so you put the cup and kettle on a tray and walk up to the study and Ciel had his arms crossed on the desk and his face lying on his hands cut of your answer.

"Young master your Earl Grey tea is ready."

You place the cup down and pore the tea into it.

"_ Am I a bad person?"

You look at him and pat his head like you would do to a child.

"No Ciel you're a nice person."

You lied to him but you couldn't really answer the question since you only known him for a day.

You begin to walk out but Ciel calls you name.

"_ Can you play chess with me?"

You turn around and bow

"Yes young master."

"You don't have to call me young master call me Ciel it feels weird since we are the same age."

"Ok Ciel…"

You smile and sit down across from Ciel and start to play you notice he seemed a bit off but you just think its was because of Lizzy.

-After dinner-

You walk back from getting change you notice your bedroom door was opened. You peek in to see someone is in your bed you just sigh and hop in next to Ciel.

"Are you okay with me sleeping here?"

"Yes, because you seemed different today may I ask what is bothering you?"

You roll over to face Ciel he had his eye patch off and you see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"C…. Ciel?"

You brush off the strains of hair off his face and wipe of the tears on his eyes.

"What's wrong speak to me."

Ciel slowly opens his eyes and pulls you close to him.

"Please don't leave me I'm ever so lonely."

You start going red and just nod and squiggle away and roll over you feel him hug you tightly and you slowly fall a sleep you hear Ciel whisper something but all you can pick up was.

"I….you…...lonely…..don't go."


	4. Lets be friends

-Morning-

You roll over to see if Ciel was awake which he was he was just staring at you with a sad emotionless face.

"What's wrong?"

You start to worry if something did happen you didn't know about.

"I'm just lonely."

He sighs and sits up and you start going red when you realize he wasn't wearing a shirt you could see his mark on the side of his body from when he was taken and was tortured you blush so madly that you move away once again.

"What did you whisper to me last night when I was about to fall asleep?"

You look at Ciel and see that he is going bright red in the face and he is looking away from you.

"What's wrong now?"

He points at you and you see you drooled all the way down your nightgown. You quickly dive into the blankets and curl your self in the sheets to make you look like a burrito and you start to giggle and Ciel turns around and laughs also at the sight of you being a burrito

"You look tasty I might have to eat you!"

Ciel pounces on you and you try to move away squirming like a worm and scream as he tackles you to the ground.

"Please I don't want to die."

You both start to laugh then Sebastian coughs at the door.

"Young master and _ Breakfast if served we have fruit bread with tea."

He bows and leaves s you both head down to the table and you and Ciel both try to attempt on getting to the table still in your blankets like a burrito but when you where going down the stairs your blankets got off you and you just rolled down the stairs. You both sat down at the table laughing your head off.

"Well aren't you two getting along fine?"

You turn to see Sebastian laying out your food on the table and handing you a plate full of food and you and Ciel start eating. You finish before Ciel and exit the dining room and go into the kitchen and wait there awhile after a few minutes you creep up behind Ciel still sitting in his chair and poke him and he screams like a girl and you burst out laughing on the floor.

"Not funny _!"

"I think it was pretty funny"

Sebastian joins the conversation covering his mouth to hide a smirk Ciel looks down at you still laughing on the floor and he kneels down next to you.

"_?"

he whispers in your ear and you stop laughing and listen you notice Ciel moving forward and closer to you? 'What is he doing does he was a kiss?! OH SHIT WHAT DO I DO' you start going red in the face and look up at him blushing like crazy before you knew it he was nose to nose to you and he lean towards your ear and whispers.

"Got you!"

He stand up and starts laughing at your priceless face he held out a hand and pulls you up.

"Nice one Ciel"

You give him an evil grin still red in the face so then you walk into your room get into your maids outfit and walk into Ciels study and wait by his desk for him to give you an order.

"_ get me the book on the cases I have solved."

You bow and walk over to his book shelf and look for it you go on your tippy toes to look for it but it wasn't there so you had to bend down and you found it you turned around to see Ciel bright red.

"What?"

He goes even a darker shade of red

"Is that dress to small for you?"

He asks covering his eyes

"Y…yes? Wh-…"

You stop asking your question the realizing what you just did you bow down

"I'm so sorry Ciel I didn't mean for that to happen!"

you stare at him with eyes that seek for forgiveness while you keep getting a darker shade of red spread across your face.

"Its fine just get dressed into something more confortable."

You bow and exit the room face palming on how stupide you are

'How stupide can you get'

You sigh and get changed into a shirt with some black shorts and some stocking under the shorts with some high top white boots with black laces and you tied your hair back into a plat .You walk back into Ciel study room and take a bow.

"Again my sincerest apologies."

He looks up and you notice a light pink blush crosses his face and you couldn't help to think he looked cute like that.

You walked up to Ciel and stood next to him waiting for his orders but instead Sebastian came in.

"_ I need your help with Finnie"

he took and bow and you followed him out. You both walked into the kitchen to see Finnie crying on the floor and bard doing a fail attempt on calming him down.

"What happened?"

"PLU PLU GOT OUT!"

You look at Sebastian confused

"Who is Plu Plu?"

Sebastian sighs in annoyance just remembering what he did.

"Pluto is a demonic dog that is half human half dog which we inherited on a mission your mother sent us to do."

You nod understandingly

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I want you to set up some traps to capture Pluto."

You sigh and follow Sebastian out side in the garden and he helps you to set up traps.

**Time skip**

"_ It's time for dinner we will check the traps in the morning."

You walk into the dining room to see Ciel sitting at the table staring at the (f/c) and black roses in the vase in the middle of the table.

"Hello Ciel"

You walk up next to Ciel and pat him on the head you must of startled him because he lets out a little gasp.

"Oh hey _ … was I thinking out loud?"

You shake your head and sit down noticing Ciel was blush extremely you felt a light pink blush spread across your face 'dammit why is he so cute?... Don't think like that _!' you face palm and shout

"idiot!"

Sebastian and Ciel look at you like your're a mad women.

"oh sorry…. Thought of something I did that was stupide…"

"I would like to know"

Ciel smirked across his face waiting for the response.

"Well…. Um…"

You had to make something on the spot.

"When I had my personal maid I remember making her do stupide silly things like making her tie my shoe lace and I remember one day I asked her to open the window for me and my father was standing out on the court yard and my maid fell down and my dad had to catch her…."

Ciel looked at you strangely like you were some murder but he cant talk after what he has done. You finish eating your dinner and wipe your face and head towards your room and open your dresser to pull out a Mint green night grown boarded with white lace that fell just mid thigh. You close your door and start to get unchanged you hear a knock as you pull up your nightgown and you shout out

"wait!"

You quickly pull up your night gown and open the door to see Ciel standing there he looks flustered.

"Ummm can I help you?"

"do you…want to sleep in my room since you let me sleep in yours…"

Ciel looks at the ground obviously embarrassed you feel guilty for him so you accept.

"Ok"

You both walk down into his room and you curl up into a ball in the corner you felt someone tap you so you roll over and Ciels face was right infront of you nose-to-nose and he kisses you on the lips.  
>"Thank you for being there for me like a friend… you're my first friend."<p>

You start blushing furiously and you roll over and Ciel hugs you from behind and whispers.

"Your training with Sebastian starts tomorrow


	5. What does that mean?

Morning

You up to see Ciel is still hugging you around the waist and you try to move but he just tightens his grip making you freeze you hear him whisper.  
>"Don't move…"<p>

You freeze scared of what might happen next but he just tickles you non-stop

"Oh meh gawd ciel… st…hahaha….stop"

He continues to tickle you and he wont let you move

So you flip over to you cage him and you start tickling him and he just laughs his head of and pushes you off the bed.

"Ow… push much?"

He looks down at you on the floor as you rub your head and he just tackles you and tickles you. And he sits on top of you as you try to struggle free he just sits laughing at your struggling once in your life.

"Get off me please!"

You start to lightly punch him on the chest.

"Please"

He grabs you wrists and pulls you up.

"Why should I?"

He gives you and evil grin so you just give up and let him sit on you.

"SEBASTIAN!"

You shout out for Sebastian but no one came but Ciel just started laughing

"I sent Sebastian on a mission to get everything you would need for today."

His grin widens even more he pulls your writs at the top of your head and with his free hand he starts to tickle you with all the rage built up in your, you manage to flip Ciel over so your sitting on him and has his hands above his head.

"Since I'm a nice lady I wont basically torcher you by tickling."

You stand up and walk out the door and you see Mai-rin, Bard and Finnie all stand out side the door covering their faces so you couldn't see their smirk on their face.

"Congratulations with Young master, _!"

You look at them getting red in the face

"What? You think I'm with Ciel?"

You begin to laugh and fall on the floor of laughing to much.

"He's just only a friend."

They look at each other like they know something you don't.

"Then why was he sitting on you this morning?"

Finnie's eyes were shining brightly like he was hoping you were with the master.

"Well, its because we were doing a war to see who is superior obviously I won"

Ciel came out of his room with his head held high.

"Tch more like I won."

Ciel walks up to you going on his tippy toes to look like he is taller.

"Are you challenging me? _ I am your master remember?"

You sigh and you bow.

"Yes oh mighty lord Ciel how ever can I help you."

You say boringly try to sound bored by the way he was treating you, you left Ciel and to head to your room to put on a Collared white shirt with a white coat with a black bow and ruffles on it and some black shorts with white and light blue stripe stockings. And you hear a knock

"_ your training starts now."

It was Sebastian you walked out your room and headed towards here Ciel has his dancing lessons.

"First we will teach you how to use the correct knife and fork for pacific meals."

You shake you head with disagreement.

"I already learnt this can we learn something other than Dining manners, how to speak like a lady I already learnt all of that."

Sebastian ponders for a moment

"What about how to act like one?"

You look at Sebastian with an evil glare.

"Fine"

You sigh you were hoping that you already known all of this stuff but that was one area you failed most in.

Time skip

"Sebastian, can we please take a brake I'm ever so tiered."

You tried to sound all elegant so you could stop the lessons for toady. Sebastian saw that you were trying to get out of classes so he just went with it since you have improved. You rushed out of the room and headed for the study to talk to Ciel.

"Hey Ciel!"

he looks up from with papers and smiles and gets back to work.

"Today _ we will be eating dinner outside is that okay?

You nod and flop down on the coach in the study and start reading a book about diseases*time skip* you see a shadow over cast you and you look up to see Ciel is resting his head on top of his arms and reading with you.

"Oh hey Ciel didn't know you were reading with me"

"Oh I just came then"

Ciel stands up so he is look down at you.

"I have finished my work earlier then expected would you like to play some chess in my room, I moved it there because I was playing with Finnie."

You smile and nod, you follow Ciel into his room and take a seat at his window where the chessboard was neatly prepared on a table and move your first peace.

Time skip

"Young master and _ dinner is served"

Sebastian bowed and held the door opened for Ciel and you. You walked out side and sat down across to Ciel who was staring at you with his thinking face on.

"Yes Ciel?"

"I was thinking about last night when I kissed you"

You were about to take a drink just choked on it when Ciel said that.

"It was just a friend kiss…right?"

"Yeah"

You and Ciel nod at an agreement and stood up and walked around the garden.

"Ceil?"

"Hmm?"

"Why am I really here?"

Silence quickly fell upon the conversation.

"I don't know… you mother said for Sebastian to teach you how to become a proper lady."

You nod and start to tear up that not even Ciel himself knows the exact reason why your mother wanted to get rid of you so quickly. You feel Ciels warm hands against your cheek as he wipes the tears away from you face.  
>"Why are you crying?"<p>

"I feel like mother wanted to get rid of me so she didn't have to be bothered with me"

You start to cry even more and you wiped away your tears and left.

"I'm going to bed."

You go up to your room get changed and flop into your bed and you tuck your knees up to your chest and silently cry yourself to sleep.


	6. Your future plans!

Morning

"My-my that isn't a nice way to wake up."

You hear Sebastian's voice right next to you and you slowly open your eyes groaning and stretching.

"Young lady were you crying in your sleep?"

You touch your tear stained cheeks and shake you head you mumble to yourself as you grab the dress Sebastian had laid out for you and walk towards the bathroom on the way you see Ciel sitting on his bed with his head on his hands. You slowly walk to the door and slide through the crack and quickly hide behind Ciels desk as he walked up to the door and closed it and went back to his bed and crawled into a ball and shut his eyes. You slowly move out from under the desk and clime onto the bed steadily and quickly sit on him waking him up with a gasp and a scream he tries to sit up but you push him down by the shoulders.

"Who is superior now?"

You start laughing and notice he had a smirk on his face.

"Don't speak to fast _"

He flipped you over so you where caged with his legs on the side of your waist and his hands next to your cheeks he looks down at you're your face and wipes the tear stains from your face.

"Crying were we?"

He begins to sit on you and with one hand pins your hands above your head and tickles you with the other.

"This again seriously!"

You begin to laugh with your legs squirming around you accidently kick him off you and you lie against his stomach pinning him down.

"What are you doing _?"

You look up at him and smile and you quickly hop of remember you had to get changed. *time skip*You walk up to Ciels door knock and entered without him saying 'come in'

"Hey Cie…."

You look up to see Ciel half undressed with Sebastian helping him, you quickly run out and into your room covering your face with a pillow from embarrassment. You hear a knock at the door and you look up to see Sebastian.

"_ Ciel wishes me to see if you're alright…are you?"

You sit up still stuffing your face into the pillow you lift your head up and nod then continues to 'drown' your self in the pillow.

"_ Why are you embarrassed it would only be natural at this stage of Ciel and yours relationship to see eac…"

You quickly shot up your head and stand up on the bed.

"I am not with Ciel as in boy friend and girl friend we are just friends!"

You flop back down onto the bed sighing heavily. You look up to see Sebastian towering over you.

"I will tell young master to clear things up."

He takes a bow a leaves you to continue regretting your life decisions.

'How stupid am I why would I even enter Ciels room without him saying come in'

You roll all over you bed covering your face because of how stupide you are but was stopped by someone pulling you up and carrying you so you remove you hands to see Sebastian was taking you to Ciels study obviously where he was.

"Young master I brought _ as you wished"

Sebastian drops you down onto the chair in front of Ciel and he nods signaling him to leave.

"Yes my lord."

An awkward silence fell quickly as you try avoid making eye contact with Ciel.

"_?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Why are you making this awkward?"

" I don't know…"

He moves out from his desk and leans on the front of it and puts his index figure under your chin to make eye contact with him,

"Tell the truth other wise I will have to forcefully tickle you"

"What if I am telling the truth?"

You cross your arms and lean back waiting for a response.

"Well then ill take that backs"

Ciel looks up and sees Sebastian with a letter that your mother gave you to give to Ciel after a week has passed he began to take of the wax seal and pulled out the letter to read. His eyes cross that page and dart back to the other side it must be useful. 'What is it about…' as Ciels eyes lift of the page they widened with Fear.

"_ when did you know you were getting married."

You stand there in shock

"Never?"

You snatch the letter an begin to read it.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,

Thank you for helping me teach my daughter how to be an elegant lady such as I, but if you really want to know the proper reason why is because I planned _ to get married to Cristapher Leronsphere he is a Nobel he is the son of one of my head guard in the castle. As _ would of told you by now the reason why she is here make sure you insure her that its not because I don't love her its because I want her to have a future.

-Queen Victoria.

Your eyes begin tear up with relief and frustration you drop the letter

"Please excuse me I need some time in my room."

You leave the study almost zombie-like you try to convince your mind that you are dreaming and that what you just read was a dream.

'What about Ciel?'

You think to your self you feel your stomach turn into knots knowing you will never be able to see him again you begin to tuck your legs up into your stomach and cry softly.' Why am I crying?' you touch the salt liquid that was running down your cheek and wipe it away you sniffle and begin to think to yourself again. 'I feel so mixed emotion… I'm happy that I get to have a future but I feel depressed that I will never be able to see Mai-rin, Finnie, bard, Sebastian worst of all… Ciel' you close yours eyes letting yourself cry after all the emotions you have kept up in these years. * time skip * you feel the light of the hallway hit your face and a person whisper your name.

"_ you okay?"

They sit at the end of you bed you didn't feel like talking to you just rolled over the other side facing away from the hallway light. You feel someone hover over you so you open your eyes to see dark teal hair was on your face you push it out the way and you feel some water on your face you look up to see Ciel crying you put you hands on his cheeks and wipe away his tears.

"Why didn't you tell me _?"

His voice cracks half way.

"I didn't even know my self."

You start to sit up and you push away the dark teal strands of hair away form Ciels face.

"Why don't you through a ball and inform my mother that my fiancé is invite so you and I get to know him?"

He nods and wipes his tears from his face.

"Would you like to sleep next to me?"

You try to cheer him up but he just tackle hugs you to the bed and pins you down and sits on your stomach.

"Lets be friends for life I wont allow any exceptions of anyone else I know you pain _ of how lonely you were when you were left by your self I feel your pain!"

You start to tear up in your eyes knowing that someone finally gets you. Leans down and wipes the tears of your face and rolls off you and slides under the sheets and you join.

You feel Ciel move closer to you so your back to back and he rolls over and hugs you tightly and kisses you on the shoulder blade.

"I will make you mine so we can spend more time together."

You look over your shoulder and smile.

"Me two I finally know what its like to have a friend"

You look back at the window and see it was raining you slowly close your eyes to the sound of the soothing rain hitting the bricks on the roof and the warmth of Ciel trying to comfort you after a dramatic experience


	7. Festival

**Hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded this chapter lately i had a bit of a writers block... (-_-'') well anyway i hope you like it and sorry if there is any misspelled words incorrect grammar because i have been staying up late trying to finish it but this is all i could produce ^-^ well i hope you like it tell me what you think.•u•**

You sat down at dining table and began to eat your fruit salad that contained Strawberries, Rock melon, Apple, Pineapple and grapes.

"Ahh~ its fresh fruit nice job Sebastian."

"Thank you _"

Sebastian takes a bow next to Ciel who was examining the grape on the fork.

"How did you get them, I thought that fresh fruit don't come in until next month."

"If I couldn't even get fresh fruit for the master what kind of butler would I be because you see… I'm simply one hell~ of a butler."

Sebastian had a smirk on his face and his crimson eyes shine.

"Is that one of your famous demon jokes?"

Ciel dropped the fork with the grape on it and his eyes where filled with fear.

"How do you know that!"

You giggle and swallow you apple in your mouth.

"I knew all along, you do realize that my mother is the Queen and she had to tell me everything about you guys before I came."

Ciel looks up at Sebastian who jaw was dropped with shock.

"Oh and Ciel can we go to the festival today?"

You say while putting a grab into your mouth.

"Erm… Sebastian what's my plans for today?"

"At 12:00 you have dance lessons until 12:45 and then at 1:00 you have to finish your paper work until 4:00."

Ciel sighs with annoyance tone.

"Can you cancel my dance lessons and if I finish my paper work make plan for me to take _ to the festival."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian takes a bow and leaves to room leaving you and Ciel alone, you begin to squeal with excitement.

"Thank you Ciel!"

You jump out of your seat and run to your room to get changed..

Time skip

Ciel takes your hand and lead you up onto the carriage and signals Sebastian to ride off.

"Thanks again Ciel I know how busy you were today I feel guilty that I made you change your day."

"Nonsense, a friend would do that for a friend anytime."

He smiles and winks at you then turns to look outside the window again.

Time skip

Sebastian helps you and Ciel out of the carriage and he sits back on the drivers seat.

"Sebastian come back here in an hour and look for us if we aren't here."

"yes my lord"

With a whip of the leash the horses started to dark forward with the fading of the horse hoofs colliding with the cobblestone ground you and Ciel turned around and walked into the festival market.

"Well isn't it a good thing that I did become your maid and got a little pocket money."

You smile nudging him in the rig cage.

"Yeah…."

Ciel looks the other way trying to hide a blush.

"Ooo look lets go into there."

You tug Ciel's arm forcing him to go with you into a tent distance away from the others.

"I don't know _ I have a funny feeling about this…"

"Well if you have a funny feeling it must be a hilarious place."

You say with a mocking tone and you dragged him into the tent.

"Welcome _ and Ciel I have been expecting you."

"Hiiiiii~"

You smile at the old man dressed in a long robe sitting in front of card on the table. He signals you to sit and choose 4 cards, you flip over the 4 cards and he gives you a worried look and picks them up.

"You are going to be frolicking with the dead because of a deal you made and it's not because of a good reason…"

He looks up at with a concerned look and you turn to Ciel you noticed his jaw line was tightened he was scared of what will happen to you.

"Thank you sir…."

You give the man your money and you begin to stand up.

"I'm sorry _ and Ciel."

You look at him with concern then with a bang you turn to see Ciel was unconscious and a man had knocked him out. The last thing you saw was a metal bar been swung at you.


	8. Another demon

**Haaiiiiii i hope you guys like my fanfic to far :D i have a lot of fun writing it**

**(!)(!) Warning (!)(!)**

**I would just like to warn you guys about this chapter it gets really intense with gore hopefully you guys won't •n•**

You look at him with concern then with a bang you turn to see Ciel was unconscious and a man had knocked him out. The last thing you saw was a metal bar been swung at you.

Time skip

You feel your hands are tied up behind you and so are you feet you are blind folded and you hear Ceils voice yelling from the distance screaming your name.

"What is it Ciel?"

as they take off your blind fold you feel the light hit your face and you see a man with a bag over his head dressed in robes holding a stick that had steam coming out from the top of it, They slashed the bar down onto your skin and you screams you turn your head to see Ciel chained up on the chair tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you back for me?"

"We want to see you in all kinds of pain."

The man slashed down again, the pain was unbearable you feel your eye lids become heavier and you pass out.

**Time skip**

You wake up with a sharp pain on your rip cage where they slashed you with the burning peace of metal. Its dark the only light source you was the candles that surrounded the bench. You start to cry with pain and emotions.

"Why am I here!"

You scream at the top of you lungs, You look blood stained cobble stone and feel more tears stream down your face. You hear foot steps that sound like high heels coming towards you, you look up to see a woman standing there with long black hair, pale white face, with crimson red eyes, she was wearing a maids outfit with boots high heels.

"You summoned me?"

Your tears stop and you look at her confused.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't know me but you know my brother, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian had a brother?"

You try to laugh but the pain of the stab and burn wounds made you shed a tear.

"Well do you want revenge or not?"

"Yes I want to kill these brats who locked me up here and torcher me and I have a feeling that this isn't the only time they will hurt me if I stay in here."

She nodded and held out her hand waiting for you to grab it.

"By the way my name is Selia Mchaelis."

You both shake hands and you feel the back of your shoulder blade stung and blood start to pore out. You vision faded and you felt Selia carry out of the building and you heard Ciel crying.


	9. Unconscious

Time skip

You slowly wake up with the feeling with your face wet so you touch your forehead. 'it's sweat…I where am I… when am I?!' you look to the window and notice its Raining.

"Great…"

You sigh and carry yourself out of bed and walk down to get some food, you open the dining room doors to see Ciel sitting there playing with his omelet.

"Hi Ciel"

You smile and take the seat next to him taking a bite from your eggs but the pain in your rig cage made you stop eating. You look up and see him with a shock look on his face.

"_, your alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because of the people who torched you…"

You start to remember everything, you hear the door burst open and see Selia and Sebastian standing next to each other.  
>"Young mistress."<p>

Selia takes a bow.

"Young Master."

So does Sebastian they open each door open and smile.

"Your clothes are ready for you."

You look at Ciel and smile then head up to your room and start to get changed.

**Time skip**

You look at the mirror and see the marks when you were stabbed. You go to touch the marks and feel a crack in your rip cage so you quickly get dressed and call for Selia.

"Selia!"

You walk down the hallways calling her name.

"Yes mistress?"

"My ribcage feels like it's broken."

"It is broken so I recommend you rest before the ball."

Your eye widen wait how long away is the ball?

"What day is it today, when is the ball?"

"It's Friday October 1846 and we rebooked the ball for Next Monday."

You sigh with annoyance. 'Wait October? 1846?'

"How long have I been out?"

"Well 7 months, the pain of the stab wounds caused you to be unconscious for a awhile. Master Ciel was very worried about you he wouldn't sleep at all he feared he would lose his best friend."

You smile and feel a blush appear your face.

"Young mistresses are you blushing?"

You turn away and give a pout face.

"No... Selia don't you have something to do?"

You walk down the hall way into Ciels study and flop on the couch and continue to read your book but you notice some corners of the book been bent on the pages 'Unconscious', 'Infections' and 'brain damage.'

'He must of really been worried if he even read about the signs of them.'

You smile and turn to the page you were on before.


	10. Seeing him again

**Hey guys!, i would like to say thanks to Taiga Flipsvilla for being my editor and giving me some ideas for the story THANK YOU ^-^!**

"My Lady, today I shall test how well you've improved of being a lady." You sigh and walk toward the door.  
>"But wait- I've been out for seven months. How can you just assume I remember everything?"<br>"There was no harm to your brain. You're fine."  
>You sighed again and walked out, closing the door behind you.<br>**Time Skip**  
>You head to the backyard to join Bard and Mey-rin for lunch.<br>"Ello, _." You smile.  
>"Hello Mey-rin, hey Bard!" You set yourself down next to Mey-rin at the already set and served table.<br>"How has your training been?" You groan.  
>"Exhausting! Sebastian didn't even allow me a break!" Sighing you attack your food vigorously, thinking of nothing but food before you catch the two employees staring deeply into each others eyes.<br>'Do they have a thing for each other or something?!' You think to youirself before coughing loudly. Successfully gaining their attention you laughed a little.  
>"Next time you guys start having staring contests let me play too!" They both went crimson.<br>Hearing the door open you turn to see who it is and a wide grin spreads across your face.  
>"Hello Ciel!" You say, a fuzzy feeling forming in your stomach.<br>"Hello _!"Ciel smiles and takes the seat next to you.

'I miss him... I really want to spend more time with each other before the ball!' you think to yourself, still smiling and unable to stop. Mey-rin and Bard shot to their feet and hastily returned to their chores. You turn your attention back towards Ciel, who says something that makes the rest of your day. "So... _... I'm free after lunch, though I must deliver a certain invitation to a certain someone that Sebastian couldn't. Would you wish to accompany me?" You well up with happiness. "YES!" you say joyfully, trying not to sound to eager and failing miserably. "I-I mean of course, that would be lovely." you say in a much calmer tone, flushed crimson with embarrassment. You hurriedly finish your lunch and pick out your outfit. You decide on teal thigh high socks, black flats, a teal and black ruffly mini skit, completed with a lovely gold blouse. You finish readying yourself (teeth brushing, face washing, hair brushing, etc..) and head to the entrance to wait for Ciel.  
><strong>*time skip*<strong>  
>Only a few minutes pass before Ciel arrives, arrayed in his usual ensemble. He catches sight of you and his jaw hits the ground. "_, You look amazing!" he tells you, blushing. You blush as well. "Aww, well thanks, Ciel!" You say happily. Ciel's face get more and more red, and he pops up his shirt collar in a futile attempt to hide his cherry colored face. He steped into his carrige and you help yourself in after him. You settle yourself next to the window and watch the countryside roll by, thoughts of the ball and what your fiance might look and act like flittering through your head.<p> 


	11. Fiance

You peer out of your window as the carriage starts to pull up the hill of a mansion. The carrige rolls to a stop and Sebastian and Selia help us out.  
>"Welcome to the leronsaphere Manor, My name is Delia and I shall be your guide for the day." A pretty maid says cheerfully.<br>"Good evening. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Ms. _ _. It is a pleasure to personally deliver Mr. Leronsaphere his letter." Ciel says with (an obviously fake) smile.  
>The name sounds rather familiar, so you begin to think about it.<br>'Leronsaphere? Isn't that my fiancé's last name? If so I must meet him!'  
>You start to walk in looking left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of said fiancé.<br>"What's the matter _?"  
>You feel your cheeks heat up a little.<br>"I just realized that this is my Fiance's mansion. I want to meet him, because he must be lovely if my mother recommended the marriage."  
>You smile lightly, but for some reason Ciel seems a bit upset. You push it to the back of your mind and pay attention to the tour.<br>Time skip  
>"And this concludes the tour. Ah, here is the young lord, Cristopher."<br>You take a deep breath, fixing your hair before you walk in.  
>"Hello Cristopher."<br>You smile, a hint of blush gracing your cheeks, for it is a handsome boy about your age that's sitting in the chair.. His dirt blond hair shimmered in the sun, His dark brown eyes sparkle, and he's skinny. Tall, too.  
>"Hello Ciel."<br>Cristopher got off his chair and walked over to Ciel and shook his hand. He turned his attention to you and you felt your blush deepen.  
>'He has a thick British accent, like Ciel's..."<br>"And you must be my fiancé, _."  
>He takes you hand and bows, placing a kiss on the back of it.<br>You can feel the red seep deeply into your cheeks.  
>"Why _, you look rather flustered. you must be hot. How about I bring you into a cooler parlor until business is over?"<br>He takes your hand and leads you out of the room to another, leaving Ciel and the others in his study. He kisses your hand one more time.  
>"I must attend to business, but I'll come back to see you out. Until later." He says with a smile. He walks out, leaving you to your thoughts and cherry red complexion.<p> 


	12. Leaving

time skip

"Well well well, it seems like my mistress _ has a crush~" Selia teases.

you blush a bit and shoot her an 'if-looks-could-kill-and-you-weren't-immortal-you'd-be-dead-right-now' glare.

"n-no! I do not… even If I did I'm marrying him so.."

you begin to search for words but fail miserably.

"Is my young mistress getting flustered?"

Your blush deepens when Christopher comes back into the room, seeing as he's the embarrassing subject to begin with.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Sebastian, Ms. Selia, would you mind assisting my chef in the kitchen?."

Sebstian and Selia bow and head towards the kitchen leaving Christopher, Ciel and you standing in the room in awkard silence.

"Anyway… Ciel, _ are you up for some fun?"

"Sure! … I mean of course.." You stutter, semi-embarrassed by your own enthusiasm.

You lock eyes with Ciel and give him a look telling him to agree. He sighs and nods his consent.

"Fine…"

"Yay! And please, call me Chris…"

You blush when he takes your hand and leads you and Ciel outside into the garden.

"alright lets play a game of tag! But first; _ , would you like to get changed into something more practical?"

You nod and so Chris calls for a maid that leads you into a room inside where there are clothes for you to change into.

You open a dresser and are surprised to find clothes that are your style and seem to be your size.

(you put on a plain, black silk blouse with black shorts, black thigh high socks, and knee high black combat boots with white laces.)

you head back into the garden and find the boys glaring at each other. You cough awkwardly to break the tension.

"Oh, hey _"

Christ says with a smile as he runs up to you.

"ready to start?"

you look over to Ciel and see nothing but boredom and disgust in his cobalt eye.

"Yeah, in a second but first I need to talk to Ciel."

You signal Ciel to come your way.

"You have absolutely no interest in this, do you?"

"Not at all. I'll be inside."

Ciel's shoulder brushes yours as he walks by.

"okay…then lets start hide and seek then you're the seeker!"

Chris says cheerfully.

Smiling you cover your eyes and start to count as you hear Chris's running fading.

time skip

"My lady _ its time to leave"

Selia calls from across the garden. She is standing by the exit with Sebastian and Ciel.

You nod, hugging Chris before walking to her.

"Wait! _"

You turn to ask him what is wrong and your eyes widen as his lips crash into yours. He kisses you for a moment more, soft and gentle, before you both pull back.

He gives you a cheeky grin.

"Alright, now you can leave. See you at the ball."


End file.
